


Lost hearts

by MistressOfDurinsLine



Series: The tales of Frerin [1]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Lots of OC's, Multi, Thorin has a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfDurinsLine/pseuds/MistressOfDurinsLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thorin had a beloved in Erebor? What if he thought she had died, but she didn’t? What if he had a son he knew nothing about? And will Frerin find out what his true lineage is…</p><p>This is a story of war: a story of rebellion. But it's also a story of acceptance... and a story of love.</p><p>Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother lost, A daughter gained

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so be patient with me. Also english is not my first language, so please tell me if there is a mistake.
> 
> This chapter is quite short, I hope I can bring it up for later chapters to write longer ones, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> The story will start with frerin's childhood and will go all the way to the end of the quest for Erebor.  
> This is going to be the main story of the "The tales of Frerin" series.
> 
> Spoken Kuzdul is typed like this **Hello**  
>  Spoken Elvish is typed like this _Hello_
> 
> The hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien  
> All the original characters belong to me.

### A Mother lost, A daughter gained

“Aaaah”, she screamed.

“Push”, she thought, sweat dripped from her forehead, her emerald eyes opened widely in pain, “come on! Push! You have come this far, don’t give up now!”

Finally her body relaxed and she heard a soft crying. “ **He’s alive** ”, she muttered relieved. Then the light of Aislin's soul began to fade, crushed by waves of darkness that came over her. She was overfloaded by memories of the past. She could almost the smell the burned flesh and feel the dragon's fire heating her skin again. She had barely escaped death that night, but now her once vivid light was giving in. She regretted the fact that the child's father would never know. Her prince, forever king of her heart.

A soft touch on her cheek brought her back to reality. She looked in the gentle face of an elf, his piercing grey eyes looking kindly down at her. He gave her the little bundle he was holding and as soon her child was laying in her arms it quieted down. “It’s a healthy boy, milady”, he said softly. Aislin smiled lovingly at the new-born dwarfling. Her son, so perfect, so innocent.

His crystal clear icyblue eyes looked at her from underneath his hair, already thick and black as a starless night. He looked so much like his father. **“I apologise my little one, for I will have to leave you in this cruel world, know I will always love you”** , she said to the boy and softly kissed his forehead.

She looked in his eyes one more time. Then she had a vision, of something important that had been lost. Suddenly she knew which name the child would bear. **“Your name shall be Frerin, after your father’s beloved brother.”**

Then Aislin's resistance to the darkness stopped, and she said no more.

* * *

“No this can’t be,” Caoilainn prayed, “by Mahal not my new-born little girl, please no.”

Her hair was sticking to the sweat on her forehead, silent tears streamed down her face as she held onto her husband. **“Please Arthmeal, tell me it’s not true”** , she begged. She looked at the healers as they were running around and busy with something that was laying on a table: her little girl. Their faces showed that they were losing hope. Her husband did not answer her, instead he just held her tighter.

She looked at the window when suddenly a bright white light shone trough it, the full moon had come up. She heard wolves beginning to howl. Caoilainn wanted to shout and scream to shut them up, how dared they to celebrate the full moon when she felt such grief. Then she heard it, a soft crying, she looked at the table surrounded by healers. They were all staring at the table in shock. It was bathing in the light of the moon. Then she saw movement and dared to hope.

The main healer picked up the little bundle as if it was made off glass, and walked to her side. Silently he lay her little girl in her arms, the newborn was still crying. She looked at her husband, in his tear-filled disbelieving eyes. She heard the wolves again, still singing at the moon well and true and then she understood.

She knew for sure that the wolves had sung her girl back to the world of the living, they had begged the moon and she had granted their wish. Caoilainn felt such gratitude, she wanted to honour them. She looked in the girl's dark blue eyes and saw the moon reflecting in them. But she also saw a spark of life in them, a flame was shining bright there. It was then that she knew which name she would give the girl. “She will named Edana Wolfheart”, she said. “After the fire that I can see burning in her eyes and to honour the wolves that sang her back to me.”

Caoilainn looked at Edana again, tears of happiness now streaming down her face, still not believing she was laying there in her arms. The girl was quiet now, looking at her silently. She laughed fondly and kissed the top of the head of their new-born dwarf princess. The girl giggled and reached for her mother’s hair with her little hands.

Her husband came to sit next to her, and enveloped them both in a hug.  **“I’m so proud…”**  He swallowed, and breathed in to calm himself.  **“So proud of my girls.”** Arthmeal kissed Caoilainn on the lips lovingly, then he caressed Edana’s little cheek.

Then Arthmeal, Dwarf King Of Har, stepped on the balcony to speak to his people. The people of the kingdom of Har looked up to their beloved king, still standing in the moonlight, waiting expectantly for news about their queen.

Then with a smile breaking through on his face, he announced proudly: “My wife has given me a daughter, your princess, her name will be Edana Wolfheart.”

Cheers rose from the crowd. “Long live the Princess! Long live the Princess!” they chanted.

* * *

For the young Frerin, there were no cries of joy, only of sorrow.

There were no cheers for this little prince.

The lord of Rivendell picked him up from his mother’s lifeless arms. Elrond looked, his eyes filled with sadness, at the motionless form of the dwarf women. She looked at peace, finally.

He looked at the boy in his arms, he was crying as if he knew something was wrong. Elrond’s memory took him back to when his own sons were born, then he made a promise: _“I will take care of you and teach you, until you are strong enough to go back to your own people."_

 

__

_Little Frerin - Made by[Anoki-Doll's on Deviantart](http://anoki-doll.deviantart.com/gallery/)_


	2. How they shine for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so be patient with me. Also english is not my first language, so please tell me if there is a mistake.  
> This chapter is quite short, I hope I can bring it up for later chapters to write longer ones, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> The story will start with frerin's childhood and will go all the way to the end of the quest for Erebor.  
> This is going to be the main story of the "The tales of Frerin" series.
> 
> Spoken Kuzdul is typed like this **Hello**  
>  Spoken Elvish is typed like this _Hello_
> 
> The hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien  
> All the original characters belong to me.

### How they Shine for you

It was a warm night in the summer, the last light of dusk was still shining on the beautiful gardens of Rivendell, the smell of flowers in the summer air. A warm summer breeze caressing the hair of the two persons sitting in the grass. A grown elf and a little dwarfish boy.

 Silently they watched the sky as the sun completely disappeared below the horizon and the moon and the stars took over.

 Frerin looked up at Elrond. "Ada?" he said softly.

 Elrond looked down at him fondly. "Yes little one, what is it?" Frerin bit his lip. "Where is my mommy, ada, didn't she want me?" Elrond sighed, he had feared that this question would come one day. "Of course she wanted you, she wanted to stay with you with her whole heart." Then why didn't she?!" Tears began to pool in the little boy's eyes.

 Elrond carefully pulled the boy close, putting his hand under Frerin's chin to make him look him in the eyes. "Because she had to go. But let me tell you a secret, no one we lose is truly lost." "Not?" Frerin sniffed.

 Elrond pointed at the stars. “Look at the skies, Frerin, look how they shine down on you and everything you do. They are the memories of all those who walked on this earth before you. They look over you now, your forefathers and loved ones.” The little dwarfling looked at the night sky again, the light of the stars had alway seemed distant and cold to him. They did not feel that way anymore, their light was shining warm at him now. Maybe even alive. A smile appeared on his face. Then he whispered softly, while waving at the stars: “Hello mommy.” 

 Elrond pulled him further upon his lap and began to sing softly:

 

_hön'marën kena-uva kala_

my heart shall see light

  
 _indönya ullumeá_

our hearts shall be forever 

  
  
 _nör'ande sëra mi lorien_

go forth, rest in dreamland

  
  
 _îm'eri ratö naya_

i'll soon be there

  
  
 _larya nîn mëlissè_

Wait for me my love

  
  
 _le sinte îma sinomë_

You know I'm here

  
  
 _ána sama lemî oloorë_

To join you in dreams

  
  
 _le ar'uunèr ana kaurë_

You have nothing to fear

  
  
 _uur'anor wannëa_

Fiery sun, begone

  
  
 _isilme va'arya_

Moonlight, protect us,

  
  
 _telume siila tere_

Heaven's star, shine through,

  
  
 _na'are utumno wanya_

Flame of hell, vanish

  
  
 _erüma, helkàda_

Lonely voice, cold and bare

  
  
 _raanè ressè_

Wandering alone, 

  
  
 _lörna à'kuilä_

Asleep, yet awake

 

_Vàrna mi'olör_

Safe in dreams

  
  
 _türma ei ràumo_

Shelter from the storm

  
  
 _Sinomë_

Here 

 

When Frerin grew older, he rode his horse under the starry skies every night. Even though the stars were distant from him, he could still feel the warmth on his skin. They had driven the bitter sadness away long ago and now replaced it with a new feeling of hope. And he smiled and waved at the stars, so she would know it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys liked it, tell me if you don't understand something.  
> I love comments and constructive feedback.
> 
> If you want to make art or doodles of this story please send me a link, I would feel honored
> 
> See these lovely pieces of artwork:  
> Edana by Kallielef on DeviantART http://kallielef.deviantart.com/art/Edana-432493925  
> Edana and Frerin by RapassWave on Deviantart http://rapasswave.deviantart.com/art/Art-trade-the-brightest-star-at-Har-s-ball-430675440
> 
> Beautiful song by Forestelves on youtube listen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFp9qGtqrbw


	3. I'm so sorry, and I'm going to continue this again

**I'm _very_ sorry this story went radio silent for over a year. Real life went really shitty, and when everything cleared up, something new happened. **

 

**What I wanted to say that I will try to put up the next chapters as soon as possible (if nothing happens AGAIN).**

**The whole story is pretty much plotted out and now needs to be written fully.**

 

 

**I won't abondon this story (I love it to much) but it can happen that a big radio silence will come again when there's something to be handled in real life, but I will try to continue it with all my might.**

 

**Cheers!**

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys liked it, tell me if you don't understand something.  
> I love comments and constructive feedback.
> 
> If you want to make art or doodles of this story please send me a link, I would feel honored


End file.
